


Best Boyfriend Ever

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Burnie helps you out during an anxiety attack before the podcast.Tumblr Anon said: Burnie x reader where he helps the reader with her anxiety about being on the podcast?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Massive trigger warning for those of you who have anxiety. Seriously, don’t read if you’re not even the least bit triggered by written accounts of anxiety attacks. I took from my own personal anxiety experiences on this, so it’s going to be a bit detailed.

You really didn’t want to be on the podcast. When you had joined Rooster Teeth, you had joined specifically to be a behind the scenes type of person: writing a few scripts here and there, helping out with the filming of shorts, and helping out animation with mocap fight scenes considering your background in martial arts.

You had never been on camera and you were totally fine with that. Then, all of that changed when you started dating Burnie a few months back. He claimed that your new relationship with him wouldn’t change anything about your job, but you should have known better. Burnie likes to show off all of his accomplishments, and he was always telling you how he considered being your boyfriend as one of the best things in his life. It was only natural he wanted to show you off.

Slowly but surely, like socializing a new puppy, Burnie brought you out of your shell. It started out innocently, you being in the background of a Periscope, then you being in a group picture with a few others that Burnie posted to twitter, and eventually, the flirty banter you two did on twitter and the cute couple selfies that he insisted on. It took him awhile and an awful lot of favors, but you were now comfortable with at least that. But you still refused to be on camera.

At least, that was until earlier today. You had been in your office, reading through and making some slight edits to a script Kerry had sent you, and then you felt warm, familiar hands stroking up and down your arms. You were immediately suspicious, and took out your headphones and turned around, glaring at your boyfriend. To give him credit, he did look a little sheepish, but there was something in his eyes that kept you on guard.

He had slowly told you that Joel, who was supposed to be on the podcast along with himself, Gus and Chris, called into work and said there was a family emergency he had to attend to and couldn’t make the podcast. You flat out refused at first, but then Burnie’s lips moved to your neck, slowly kissing you there as his beard scratched beautifully against your skin, and you were practically putty in your hands (after he had sweetened the deal by promising that he would pick up a tub of your favorite ice cream and have you spend that night at his place).

And now, as Mariel was putting light make up on you so you didn’t look washed out on camera, you were cursing Burnie’s name into oblivion.

“I fucking hate you.” You grumbled, crossing your arms over your chest but not moving lest Mariel beat you with her makeup bag.

“Nah. You love me.” Burnie grinned from his spot next to you, tapping away at his phone, probably tweeting shit about you.

“I love the ice cream you promised me.” You corrected, “And I also love the fact that you’re going to be cooking and cleaning up tonight.”

You could see Burnie frown out of the corner of your eye. “Hey, woah, I didn’t agree to this.”

“You did now.”

Mariel was done with your makeup sooner than expected, which left you with about ten minutes before you technically had to be on the couch and ready for the podcast to start. Which meant ten minutes of remembering exactly why you didn’t go on camera in the first place.

You bit your lip, trying to keep yourself from thinking about your anxiety, but you knew from experience that at this point it was futile. You felt your skin start to feel not right, your heart start to beat irregularly, and your bones start to shake. Shit. You were going to be on camera, in front of thousands of viewers and even more when it went up on YouTube where anyone could see it and go back to it, and could make fun of you… People would start to send you hate mail more than they usually did, criticize your relationship with Burnie…

Burnie.

Your boyfriend had walked away to chat with Gus shortly after you let him know he was cooking and cleaning tonight, and now you needed him right now, but there was no way in hell you were going to let anybody else know that you had anxiety. Burnie knowing was already bad enough, and technically you didn’t tell him on your own initiative, he had found the anxiety pills in your desk drawer when you sent him to go retrieve your phone charger.

You wanted to scream. You didn’t have telepathic powers, but if there was ever a time to wish for them, it was now so you could get Burnie over here.

Your knees started to wobble, and you knew if you didn’t calm down soon, you’d be on the floor and cause a scene, which would only serve to make the situation worse. You blinked back the tears threatening to spill and you looked at your boyfriend, hoping he would notice sooner rather than later.

You never had any definitive belief in religion, but Burnie just so happening to look over and see you having an attack had to be an act of God. You watched him politely excuse himself from Gus, and thankfully Gus didn’t care enough that Burnie was leaving and turned to Chris to talk to him.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Burnie soothed, pulling you into a hug and rubbing your back, then grabbed your hand and placed it on his neck so you could feel his pulse. His strong, steady heart beat. “It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay. Listen to my heart beat. Everything’s okay, love. I’m here.”

It felt like he had been consoling you for hours, but you knew it had only been a few minutes. You pulled away, sniffling slightly, but wiped your tears away. Burnie pulled out his wallet and took a small plastic bag with two little white pills in them. You took them from him immediately and swallowed them dry, feeling better knowing you had Burnie and in a few minutes, the anxiety medication he always carried for you would kick in.

His hands cupped your cheeks and he kissed your forehead, looking down at you with comforting eyes.

“If you don’t want to be on, I can see if Barbara is free. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

You shook your head, clearing your throat and speaking in a shaky voice. “No, no. If I don’t do this, it’ll mean that my anxiety will have gotten the better of me again. I’m not going to let it beat me.”

“Still.” Your boyfriend pressed, “It’s okay. Everyone will understand. Nobody is forcing you to do this.”

“No.” You said, more firmly. “I’m going to be on this god damn podcast if it kills me.”

Burnie smiled this time, making you smile as well. “You’re the strongest person I know, you know that?”

You felt your face flush, and you leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “I wouldn’t be nearly this strong if I didn’t have you by my side.”

“Somehow I don’t believe that for a second.”

Your sweet moment was cut short by an affronted sounding Gus, as most romantic moments were. “Gross! You’re giving me fucking cavities, stop!”

You and Burnie simply raised your middle fingers in unison.


End file.
